The wedding
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: 12 chapters long story, for the 12 days of Christmas. My take on how Killian's proposal could have gone. Asking for permission, proposing, organizing the wedding, having the wedding, the honeymoon... Captain Swan obviously. Presence of everyone else, Elsa, Lilly, August, Snow, Henry, David, Regina... Even Wish Realm Hook and Alice in the end.
1. David's permission

**_David's permission_**

 _Once Upon A Time_

 _Captain Swan_

 _How their wedding could have gone, from the proposal to after the honeymoon, if Hook had waited until Gideon was defeated to propose._

 _Obviously after Season 6 and before Season 7. In the later chapters, there will be visits to Arendelle and other places, maybe even small spoilers about season 7._

* * *

Killian knew that he was ready, he was ready to take the next step with the woman he loved. He had bought a ring he found perfect for Emma and, even though he was eager to propose to her, he knew that there were a few things he needed to do first: ask for her father's permission, then her mothers, then her son's. After that, he'd finally be able to propose to her like he had planned. It would be perfect.

Already he had waited, waited for Gideon to be dealt with, for the Black Fairy to not be a threat anymore. He had waited patiently for Emma to have a clear mind and to be at peace. Now that it was done, he could move on with his plan.

"David, mind if I join you?" Killian asked the prince.

Snow was at school, working, and David was taking a walk outside with his young son and their new dog.

"Of course." David nodded with a smile and Killian rushed to join the prince.

"So, not working with Emma today?" David asked him, curious as to why Killian wasn't playing deputy sheriff today.

"I am, but I needed to talk to you so I found an excuse to step out." Killian confessed.

"An excuse?"

"Yes, I asked Smee to help me out. He came over to the station and said he needed my help with something in front of Emma, then he went home and I came here."

"That's... nice of him." David replied, unsure.

"Yes, Smee is a very loyal man, and a good friend." Killian nodded.

"We're all having dinner together at Granny's tonight, couldn't it wait until then?" David asked him.

"Not really, I need to ask you something and I can't let Emma find out yet. Not before I've done all I need to do."

"Should I be worried?" David asked him.

"Not unless you still see me as a pirate." Killian smiled.

"You know I don't. You've changed, everyone knows it."

"Good. I... I wanted to ask for you permission to ask Emma to marry me." Killian declared nervously, making David smile.

"You really are old fashioned, aren't you?" David chuckled.

"Most fathers would be happy that I asked before I propose." Killian replied, sensing that David wasn't going to refuse.

"You're right, and you have it. How could I refuse? You make her happy, you have her back and you've proved times and times again that you'd do anything for her. Of course you have my permission." David replied with a big smile, making Killian smile back.

"Thank you!"

"Were you really that nervous?" David asked him, clapping his back.

"How could I not be? You're prince Charming, you set the bar quite high." Killian chuckled.

"Well, I'd be honored to have you join the family in a more official manner."

"Thanks, mate." Killian nodded, relieved.

"When are you going to propose?"

"I'm not sure. I waited for Gideon and the Black Fairy to be dealt with, now that I've asked you, I need to ask Snow and Henry for their permission. Then I'll be able to propose, probably on the Jolly Roger, with the full moon on a clear night. Roses, music..." Killian explained.

"I see... Well, I can arrange a moment alone with Snow for you if you want. Tomorrow morning. I'll tell her that you want to talk to her alone and that Emma can't find out. She'll probably guess what it's about but she won't say anything. She can call the station to ask Emma to send you over to the school during her break, pretending that she needs your help to motivate a student or something." David suggested.

"I'd appreciate it, thanks." Killian nodded.

"Don't be so nervous, Snow approved of you way before I did." David smiled.

"She did?"

"Of course. I guess she could see how much you had changed before I did. I was too concentrated on the fact that you loved my daughter to see who you really were."

Killian walked and talked a bit longer with David before he joined Emma once more.

"Did everything go well with Smee?" Emma asked Killian when he arrived back at the station.

"Yes, as usual he worried too much for something that wasn't that bad. Anyway, did I miss anything?" He asked her.

"Someone just reported a runaway dog... I guess that what we'll have to deal with things like this now that the last battle is over." She smiled.

"Well, let's go and look for this dog then." Killian smiled, following Emma to the car.

* * *

 _So, this is the first part of a 12 chapters story, for the 12 days before Christmas. It's an idea I had last year, but I couldn't find the right inspiration. Then the show made Killian propose and I felt like I shouldn't write it, and then I changed my mind and wrote this. I hope you'll like it._

 _The other chapters shouldn't be much bigger than this one._

 _Please leave me a review to let me know what you think._

 _Lorelei Candice Black_


	2. Snow's permission

_**Snow's permission**_

* * *

The morning after the day he had gotten David's permission, Snow called the station, asking Emma to send Killian over to the school, pretending that she needed his help to motivate a student to study, to get him to understand that living a pirate's life wasn't all it was made out to be. Emma easily believed it and Killian made his way to the school, hoping to get her permission as easily as he had gotten David's.

David had reassured him a bit last night but he couldn't help but be nervous. After all, this was Snow White, the fierce warrior princess and the loving mother of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He couldn't fail, he had to get a yes from her too.

"So, David said that you needed to talk to me without Emma knowing about it?" Snow asked him as soon as he arrived and, by the bright knowing smile on her face and the look in her eyes, he could tell that either David had told her what this was about, or she had guessed it on her own.

"Yes, I do. Did he tell you what this was about?" Killian asked her.

"No, he said that it was a surprise but I think I can guess what this is about. At least I hope I'm guessing right." She replied, still smiling brightly.

"I guess I should just go ahead then... I already asked David but I feel it's important to ask you as well. I'm going to propose to Emma and I need your permission before I do."

"Oh, I knew this was what it was all about! I'm so happy for you two! Emma's going to be so happy! This is great, I already have so many ideas for the wedding! It's going to be the wedding of the year, everyone will be there and they'll talk about it for years!" Snow squealed.

"Do I have your blessing then?" he asked her with a smiled, amused at how excited she looked.

"Of course you have it." She nodded.

"Thank you." He sighted, relieved.

"Did you really think I'd refuse? You make Emma so happy, it would be a shame to refuse you permission to marry her! So, now tell me, when are you going to propose to her?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to talk to Henry before I do." Killian replied.

"You really are doing things right." She chuckled.

"I don't want to risk anything going wrong. I want this to be perfect for Emma, she deserves it after everything she's been through since... Well, ever." Killian replied.

"This is another reason why you're perfect for her. You'll make her very happy." Snow smiled.

"Just... Do you think you could keep this to yourself for now? I don't want everyone to start talking about it before Emma is even proposed to."

"Who knows so far?" Snow nodded.

"You, David, Smee and Doctor Hopper." Killian replied.

"Smee knows?" Snow asked, surprised.

"Yes, he covered for me when I bought the ring."

"Well, I promise I'll try to keep this to myself, as long as you don't take too long to propose. How are you going to do it?" She asked him.

"I was thinking of doing this on the Jolly Roger, during a romantic dinner with roses, candles, music and stars..." He told her.

"I'm sure it will be perfect. Just tell me when you're planning on doing it, okay? I want to know. And if there's anything I can do to help, I will do it." Snow asked and Killian nodded.

"Of course, thank you." he smiled.

"Now you should go back to work before she gets suspicious. And I need to get back to my class."

"Thanks again, Snow." He smiled.

"Of course, I'm very happy for you, Killian." Snow replied before she turned around and went back to class with a bright smile on her face, letting Killian make his way back to the station.

When Killian arrived back at the station, Emma was hanging up the phone.

"Oh, you're here! I ordered us some lunch from Granny's. I figured we could pick it up and go eat it at the park, enjoy the good weather and the calm while we can." She told him with a peaceful smile.

"I think that's a great idea." Killian nodded with a smile.

"Did everything go well at the school?" Emma asked him.

"Very well, yes." He replied with a smile.

Killian knew that Emma wasn't suspicious of anything and it was perfect, it meant that she'd be surprised when the time came for him to finally propose. At the moment, they were going to enjoy Granny's lunch in the park, under the sun.

"I love it when we have quiet days like this one." Emma told him once they had sat down.

"Me too. A quiet sunny day is always welcome. I sure hope the biggest storms are behind us now." Killian replied.

"Well, if the past few years have shown us anything is that we can face anything that comes, as long as we're together." Emma replied with a bright smile.

* * *

 **Next chapter, you know what it will be about, don't you? Henry's permission of course.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but the best advent calendars have little surprises in them.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Henry's permission

**_Henry's permission_**

* * *

Killian thought that he'd feel more relaxed once he had gotten Emma's parent's permission to propose to the woman he loved, but he still had one permission to get: Henry's. And he knew that if Henry didn't approve of this, then he wouldn't be able to go forward with his plan, he wouldn't be able to propose to Emma. It would break his heart but he respected the boy enough to step back if he was asked to.

"Are you still taking Henry sailing today?" Emma asked Killian that morning, shortly after they had woken up and before they went down to get some breakfast.

"Yes, we should be leaving in a couple of hours. Plenty of time for him to wake up, have his breakfast and come back from Regina's to get ready here." Killian replied.

"I know he enjoys those moments you two spend together, it allows him to feel close to his father." Emma told him.

"I know." The pirate smiled.

"Is Smee joining the two of you today?"

"No, not today. Smee's busy, I think he has a date or work or something. Today it's just Henry and me." Killian shook his head before he kissed Emma.

.

A couple of hours later, Killian was waiting for Henry to be ready so they could board the Jolly Roger and spend some time together. It would be the perfect opportunity for him to ask the boy if he had any objection to a marriage proposal to his mother.

"I'm ready, Killian. Have you been waiting for me long?" Henry asked when he finally showed up, ready to go.

"It's okay, I had a book to keep me busy." Killian smiled.

"You could have watched TV." Henry suggested.

"I never know how to handle the thing on me own. I'd rather not risk it." Hook shook his head with a smile while he walked with the boy to his beloved ship.

"Are you sure you're okay Killian? You seem nervous today." Henry noticed a while later, once they were both on the ship.

"I... There actually something I'd like to ask you."

"Alright... What is it?"

"You know that I've changed a lot since I first met your mother, I'm not the same man I used to be anymore."

"Yeah, I know that." Henry nodded.

"And you have to know that I really love your mother." Killian added.

"I do. I think everyone knows that by now." The boy nodded.

"I already talked to both of your grandparents but it's important to me that I talk to you as well before I do anything... It was an important decision, a new and big step for me but I'm not afraid... The only thing that could stop me is you not approving. And I want you to be completely honest." Killian started to explain.

"Alright, I will be." Henry nodded, already an hint of what it might be about forming in his head.

"I would like your permission to ask your mother, Emma, to marry me." Killian finally declared.

"You didn't have to add that you were talking about Emma, I could have guessed you didn't want to marry Regina." Henry chuckled.

"Right. So... Do I have your permission, then? I mean, you don't seem too angry."

"Why would I be? You love my mom, she loves you. You make her happy and I'd love for you to become my step father. Of course you have my permission to ask her to marry you." Henry nodded with a smile.

"That's great! Thank you!" Killian exclaimed with a big smile.

"Do you have the ring? Is it magic?" Henry asked him.

"I do have a ring, but it's a normal one, no magic. Why?"

"Well, I just figured you might want to ask someone with magic to put a locating spell on it so that you can always find mom when the two of you get separated." Henry suggested.

"It's actually not a bad idea, but we can't go to Regina today, Emma is spending the day with her." Killian shook his head.

"We could go and ask my grandpa now. He's finally really changed and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do it. After all, mom did save his son's life."

"But what would he ask in exchange? Making deals with your grandfather is never a good idea." Killian replied, unsure.

"I'm sure he won't ask for anything this time. Plus, if e leave now, we'll arrive when belle is still there, he won't dare refuse or ask for anything in exchange if Belle is there too." Henry smiled.

"Always the smart one." Killian nodded.

Quickly, they turned the ship around and, once they were back on land, they rushed discreetly to Gold's pawnbroker shop.

"Henry, Hook, please don't tell me that we have another villain to deal with so soon." Gold asked with a smile when they entered.

"Grandpa! No, don't worry, no villains." Henry shook his head as he went to greet his grandfather, Belle and his uncle Gideon.

Hook nodded at Gold and smiled at Belle.

"I was wondering if you could help us with a little magic. Killian wants to propose to mom and I figured you could, maybe, put a little localisation spell on the ring. You know, enchant it so that they can always find each other if they get lost or separated." Henry rushed to explain.

"It's a great idea!" Belle exclaimed.

"I can definitely do that. It wouldn't take long at all. Do you have the ring, Hook?" Gold asked.

"Of course." Killian nodded as he nervously handed the little velvet box to the Dark One.

* * *

 _ **I know I ended it quite quickly but you can't have too much on one day, I need to save some material to last until Christmas.**_

 _ **Review please?**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


	4. Failed attempt at a proposal

**_Failed attempt at a proposal_**

* * *

Once Killian had the ring, magically altered by Rumpelstiltskin after Henry's bright idea, Killian just had to wait for the perfect night to do his proposal. He had the three blessings he had wanted, he had a perfect ring, he had a perfect idea to propose to Emma in a romantic manner. Everything was going perfectly, just like she deserved.

Henry had offered to help, eager to be a part of this special moment, and so Killian recruited him to help Smee and the rest of the crew prepare the Jolly Roger for the special night.

"Alright, so we have roses, candles, rose petals, the assurance that the sky will be clear and that they'll be able to see the stars and the full moon. We have romantic music. That's great!" Henry checked the list he had made for what he called _operation proposal_.

"What about the food?" Smee asked Henry.

"At first I thought we could order from Granny's but then I changed my mind. It would be much better to get them food from the place where they had their first date." Henry explained.

"Right, the Captain told me about that. The chef used to be a member of our crew." Smee nodded.

"Well, he's a great cook. Maybe you could get him to make something good for them, a romantic meal..." Henry suggested.

"Sure thing. I'll go right now, it'll be ready on time for tomorrow night's big moment." Smee nodded before he hurried off.

.

When the time of Hook's date with Emma on the Jolly Roger came, Henry felt quite proud of himself. He had been placed in charge of setting everything up and Hook's crew had obeyed eagerly. They had taken to calling him "mini Captain" and Henry quite liked it. He loved being in charge.

The music was ready to play at Hook's press of a button, the food was served and kept warm with a spell from the Blue Fairy, the candles were light and the sky was clear. The stars were shining bright and everything was perfect.

Henry had called Snow and Charming to see the finished work before they took him back with them for the night.

"Even I would agree to marry him in this setting." Charming commented.

"Hey!" Snow protested, making her husband and grandson chuckle.

"Come on, let's go before they arrive. Emma won't like it if we're here for this." David declared, pushing them to leave the ship.

.

Killian had convinced Emma to go on a night out with him and to let him plan everything.

"Are we going to your ship?" She asked him, curious, as they walked calmly.

"Aye, everything is planned over there." Killian smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this another time? You seem nervous..." She asked him, concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Love. Everything will be fine in just a moment." he smiled.

When they finally arrived on the ship, Emma was speechless for a while.

"You really went all out, didn't you? It's amazing." She manged to whisper after a while.

"Nothing's ever too much for you, love. Come, I'm sure you're starving." he smiled, guiding her toward the table.

Killian had planned to do his proposal during the dessert, but, unfortunately, they didn't even managed to get to finish their first course before Grumpy and Sneezy came running, calling for Emma at the top of their lungs, that a portal had opened and that they needed her help because a weird monster was trying to get out of it.

With a disappointed sight, the couple left the ship and ran in the direction Grumpy was showing them.

"Of course it had to happen when Regina is out of town with her sister." Killian complained.

"Can't you do anything?" Emma asked Gold, was was standing in front of the portal, dagger in hand.

"I'm trying but apparently this thing is impervious to dark magic!" Gold shook his head, still trying to work his magic on it, even if it was pointless.

Just as Emma started to shout some of her own white magic out of her hands, the Fairies arrived wand in hand, ready to help.

Of course the situation was dealt with quite fast and everyone was able to go back home after less than 2 hours, but Killian couldn't help but think that if the fairies had arrived faster, Emma would have been able to stay on the Jolly Roger with him and he'd have been able to propose to her.

"I'm sorry our evening got cut short, Killian." Emma told her pirate love as they made their way back home.

"Don't worry, we'll have more opportunities. I get that you're tired after the amount of magic you had to use." he smiled.

"But what about the meal and everything that's set on the ship?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about it, Smee will take care of it." Killian smiled.

Of course he was annoyed that his proposal got interrupted, especially since it was so perfect, but he wasn't about to give up. He'd find another opportunity to propose to her and it would be perfect, not because of candles, music or clear romantic night sky, but because it was him, and her. It would be perfect because he'd be with the woman he loved.

So the night didn't end up like Killian had hoped, but it wasn't as bad as he had feared either. They cuddled on the couch and watched Netflix while eating a pizza. Killian knew that he had taken the right decision by not pushing for them to go to their dates because, less than 20 minutes into the movie, Emma fell asleep on his lap. Smiling, the Captain watched the rest of the movie and carried his Love to their bed, where she woke up long enough to take off her close and get under the covers to snuggle into her lover's arms.

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispered in her sleep.

"I love you too, Emma, always." He replied before he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

 _ **I'm sure you can guess what will happen next chapter, don't you?**_

 _ **Review please?**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


	5. The proposal

**_The proposal_**

* * *

It had been a week since Killian's failed attempt at a proposal to Emma but he hadn't found another opportunity since them. He had tried, of course, many times, but each time, he had been interrupted by someone. He knew that they didn't mean to interrupt his proposal attempts, but they did and it annoyed him greatly.

"Ready for tonight?" Emma asked him that evening.

They had just gotten home from work and were changing before going to have dinner at Regina's with the rest of the family.

"Of course, love." he smiled.

"Henry said that Regina would be making her lasagnas. They're great." Emma smiled.

"As long as I'm with you love, the evening will be perfect." Killian told her, making her smile and blush a little.

"You're a charmer." She smiled, kissed him and took his hand to walk to the car together.

"Henry said that Zelena made the cake for dessert. She's apparently very eager for us to eat it." Killian told Emma, having crossed henry earlier in the afternoon.

"Being a part of a family is new to her, I get it. She wants to fit in, be one of us, see for sure that she's accepted." Emma nodded.

The evening was going well. Everyone was happy and cheerful, even baby Robin was calm and her mother, Zelena, was laughing at a joke Henry had just made. It amazed Emma to realized how much everything had changed since she got to town. Everyone was happy now and it was truly a new beginning for them all.

"To family!" Charming toasted with his glass and everyone answered.

"Yes, to Family!"

"Don't you think now would be the perfect moment?" Henry whispered to Killian while Emma was busy helping her little brother eat cleanly.

On his own, he had gotten lasagnas all the way to his hair and inside his ears.

"Now? I thought it would be better if I did this privately. Emma doesn't like receiving too much attention from people." Killian frowned.

"I'm sure she'll love it. It's just the family." Henry insisted.

"Alright then, I'll wait for dessert though." The ex pirate nodded, making the teenage boy smile.

Killian tried to appear normal for the rest of the meal and he watched as it moved forward, bringing him that much closer to the moment when he'd have to be brave and ask Emma to marry him in front of everyone. Everyone was so positive and supportive that he couldn't help but be hopeful and almost convinced that she'd say yes, but then again, there was always that little drop of doubt that made him think that, maybe, she was going to say no.

"I'll go and get the dessert." Regina announced once they had cleaned the empty plates off the table.

"I'll help you!" Zelena offered, eager to be a full part of this family that had given her a second chance.

"Are you alright, Killian?" Emma asked him.

"Of course I am." He smiled, more confident now that he was looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You seemed distracted all evening. Is something bothering you?" She insisted just as Regina and Zelena came back with a beautiful cake.

"I was waiting for the right moment to do this... Last week I tried to make it as perfect as I could because you deserve it but we were interrupted and ever since, the few times I tried, we were interrupted. Henry suggested that tonight might be the best moment and I agree." Killian declared as he stood from his seat.

"Now? Wait a second! Let me get my phone out, I want a picture!" Snow squealed happily.

"Don't worry grandma, I'm filming it." Henry assured her while Killian winked at the boy and kneeled in front of the woman he loved more than anything in the worlds.

"Killian?" Emma asked in a small voice, guessing what was coming and not quite believing it either.

"I love you, Emma. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I know that we can stand through anything together. You know me better than anyone else ever has and I believe that now, it's time for us to take the next step in our lives. Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in all the realms and marry me?" Killian asked, presenting her with the beautiful ring he had bought for her.

"Oh my god! Yes! Of course I do!" Emma nodded, letting him place the ring in its rightful place before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Around them, everyone cheered, happy for them. They gave the couple a few seconds to celebrate together before they all came to congratulate them.

After asking the couple for permission, Henry published the video of the proposal on the town's local social website, his way to announce it to everyone. To make sure the news got delivered everywhere, he even texted everyone he had the number of, telling them to spread the good news.

"I can't believe it you finally did it!" Snow exclaimed.

"You knew he was going to propose?" Emma asked her mother.

"Of course, he asked your father's permission, then mine." Her mother nodded with a smile.

"He asked mine too. So I knew." Henry replied with a bright smile.

"Did everyone knew?" Emma asked with an amused smile.

"Besides Smee who's been helping me a lot, and Doctor Hopper, nobody else knew." Killian assured her.

"I certainly didn't." Regina said.

"Now we get to organize the wedding, decide on a date, a dress, a location, the guest list, the meal..." Snow started saying, obviously having waited for this moment a long time.

"We'll have time for all of this tomorrow mom, right now, let's eat this delicious looking cake Zelena made and celebrate our engagement." Emma smiled, happy.

* * *

 **What did you think of this one? I hope you liked it...**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. The perfect dress

**_The perfect dress_**

* * *

The news of Emma's engagement to Killian was all over town the next morning. It was 9 when the couple entered Granny for breakfast and already everyone knew that had gotten engaged the previous night and they all wanted the opportunity to congratulate them. They got asked the same questions over and over again: when is the wedding, who is going to marry them, where did Emma get her dress, who's going to be bridesmaids, maid of honor, best men... It only showed Emma and Killian that there was still a lot for them to organize and decide on.

The first thing they did was decide on a date, which would have to be not too far away, because they didn't want to wait too long, but not too soon either because they were going to invite people from other realms and they'd need to organize a way to get everyone there with the Apprentice's wand and he few beans that Anton had managed to grow.

Then of course they made the guest list, which included almost the entire town. Emma wanted Elsa to be there, so of course she also invited Anna and Kristof since they were friends of her father. She also invited Aladdin and Jasmin. Killian invited his little brother along with Captain Nemo. The guests coming from other realms weren't that numerous. From Camelot they invited Lancelot and they even sent an invitation to Robin Hood's merry men. He might be dead now, but his friends and family deserved to be present, because they were their friends too, they had fought side by side often enough. From Oz, they'd have Red, Mulan and Dorothy visiting, which made Zelena a bit nervous.

"So, you're going dress shopping with your mother this afternoon?" Killian asked Emma that morning as they drove to work.

"Yes, we're going to look here first, in town. If we don't find anything then we'll move the search to Boston or something." Emma nodded.

"Your father said it should be faster for me to find a suit." He smiled.

"Of course, my father isn't going to make you try on a thousand suits before you find the right one. My mother on the other end... She seems so excited about this that I wouldn't put it past her to make me try on all the dresses in town." Emma smiled.

"You're the savior, Love. Be brave, have courage and face your mother." he teased her.

"Easy for you to say." She replied jokingly.

.

Juste like Emma had feared, her mother, accompanied by Zelena and Regina, took her to try all the wedding dresses the town had to offer. They even had an appointment with a great seamstress that would try to draw the perfect dress (and make it if she was selected).

"There can't possibly be that many wedding dresses in town..." Emma shook her head when she saw that Regina's entire first floor seemed to be overtaken by wedding dresses of all sorts.

"We kind of collected all the used dresses as well. People were more than happy to contribute to the savior's wedding." Regina revealed.

"Belle will bring my old dress later, she found it this morning and now we're having it cleaned." Snow informed her daughter.

"This is so exciting!" Zelena declared, obviously happy to be a part of something positive and good.

Emma personally thought that it would be faster to see the seamstress right away but her mother insisted that she at least looked at all the dresses they had first, so she did. She looked at them all. Of course they were all beautiful in their own way, but none of them were quite right. If she could take different part from a few dresses, then she'd have a perfect one.

When Belle arrived, with Snow's dress, Emma knew that this was important for her mother, so she tried it on, even though she didn't think it was her style.

"So, what do you think?" Snow asked her eagerly.

"I'm not sure, mom... Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful dress, but it's not really my style... I'm not comfortable in it..." Emma confessed.

"You and I are different persons, I guess it makes sense that our dresses should be different..." Snow agreed.

"Maybe we should take pictures of the parts you liked most in all the dresses so the seamstress can draw the perfect one?" Zelena suggested.

"Great idea!" Snow exclaimed.

And so Emma had to look at all the dresses, one by one, all over again.

"Are you sure I can't just get married in a pair of jeans and my red leather jacket? Killian loves that jacket..." Emma joked.

"Absolutely not!" Snow frowned, not seeing the joke in this.

"I think she was joking, Snow. Relax." Regina chuckled.

"You'd be sure people would talk about your wedding though." Zelena added, amused.

"Maybe but I get it. I'm the savior and a princess, they probably expect me to wear something princessy." Emma nodded.

"Exactly. And you can wear your red leather jacket to go on your honeymoon." Snow smiled.

"Do you know where you'll go yet?" Regina asked Emma.

"Yes, I've discussed it with Killian. We'll take the Apprentice's wand to open portals and see the realms on the Jolly Roger. I haven't seen much of the different ones and Killian wants to show everything to me. We'll stop by Arendelle and other places were we know people, you know, to visit our friends too." Emma explained.

"That's a great idea." Regina and Snow approved.

"The seamstress is here!" Zelena announced.

It took over two hours but the nice old woman had three dress drawings for Emma to chose from. Though all three were pretty and fitting to her personality, one stood out and Emma absolutely loved it, so she asked for that one. The woman, who was old but fast working, promised that it would be ready a few days before the wedding, just in case they needed to make adjustments to it.

"Well, that was a nice afternoon. Have you decided on bridesmaid dresses yet?" Snow asked her daughter, making Regina and Zelena chuckle.

"I haven't even decided on a maid of honor or bridesmaids, mom! Killian and I need to talk it out, see how many people will stand with us. Then I think I'll let them chose their own dresses." Emma argued.

"But they'd have to be all the same!" Snow shook her head.

"As long as they're similar, it'll be perfect. Don't worry, mom." Emma smiled, relaxed now that she had her dress chosen.

* * *

 **A little long. At first it was too short... now there might be unnecessary bits, I don't know.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Role distribution

**_Role distribution_**

* * *

Now that Emma had her perfect dress ordered and that Killian had his suit, they both decided to sit down and discuss who would do what. AT first, Emma figured they'd chose everything together but when it came to choosing the flowers, he ended up deciding that she'd make the perfect choice anyway and that he wouldn't be much help. So while Emma chose the flowers that would decorate the ceremony, the party and that would be in her bouquet, Killian went back to work.

"Your mother seems to really want for Archie to marry us." The pirate declared later that afternoon, when they sat down together to make the other decisions.

"I know, and I don't mind. Do you?"

"No, it seems fitting. Plus, it's good for him to find himself a new profession because with all the Happy Endings you brought, he doesn't have as much people coming for therapy anymore." Killian smiled.

"Alright. Now, we need a flower girl. Henry's girlfriend Violet is too old and Robin is too young." Emma frowned.

"How about Cinderella's daughter?"

"You're right! Alexandra is the perfect age and I'm sure she'll just love spreading flower petals." Emma nodded happily as she wrote it down and the list of decisions they were making.

"Now, that's easy so far. What's next on this list of yours?" Killian asked her.

"Ring bearer. I was thinking my little brother could do it. He's starting to walk pretty well on his own and mom can escort him to make sure he doesn't stray or drop the rings. Henry's too old for that role anyway." Emma suggested.

"Alright. I don't have anything against that. Your little brother can carry the rings." Killian nodded.

"Let's hope the rest is this easy to decide." Emma smiled.

"Do you know who'll walk you down? Or are you going to walk yourself?" He asked her.

"I think it's important to my father that he did it."

"I agree." He nodded.

"Mom might not like it much though, I think she'd like that they both walked me... but I don't want that." She frowned.

"Then tell her honestly. Tell her and your father that it's important for you that HE walked you down. Mention that your mother would be needed to make sure your brother reaches the front without losing the rings. It's the truth anyway." Killian suggested.

"Good idea. Do you know who'll be your best man? Or best men?"

"I was thinking Henry would like being my best man, and maybe Liam and Smee. I guess it depends on how many you have. Smee told me that it depends, never the same. He showed me several movie scenes to familiarise me with everything." He replied thoughtful.

"I wish I could have seen that. I was thinking Lilly, Regina and Elsa." Emma replied, amused at the thought of her future husband and his first mate watching wedding scenes over and over again.

"Perfect then." he smiled.

"By the way, did Liam answer? Are you sure they're coming?" Emma asked him.

"Yes, Henry confirmed that they RSVPed. They'll be there in time for the wedding but won't be able to stay long. I guess they'll come to the ceremony and refill everything before they leave again." Killian replied.

"Well, at least they're coming. It's a good thing." Emma smiled.

"True."

"Elsa is coming too. She confirmed it. She'll stay a few days, come early, but Anna and Kristoff will only come for the ceremony. Elsa will stay here a few days, kind of like a vacation while her sister watches over the crown." Emma explained.

"Are they still at war with that Hans guy?"

"No, that's apparently long over and his ambition created so much trouble and shame for his parents that he's been disowned. He now works at the stables of his parents' castle." Emma replied, amused.

"Well, when you pick up a fight, make sure you win, or be ready to face the consequences of your loss." Killian commented.

"What about the food? For the wedding, you know. Where do we get it? What do we get?" She asked him, taking the next item on her mother's to do list.

"Is Granny's an option? Everyone likes her food." Killian suggested.

"That's why I love you and why we get along so well. I asked my mother the same question and, apparently, since I'm a princess, we have to get something different, something better than Granny's. Plus, i'm sure she'd like to get a break for once." Emma replied with a chuckle.

"What about that place were we had our first date?" He asked her after laughing a bit with her.

"It's a good idea. Everyone loves Italian food." Emma smiled and, with a nod, wrote it down on her list.

"What's next? Oh, good! Cake!" He exclaimed, glancing at her list.

"We get to go to the bakery and do cake tasting. I've already scheduled it for tomorrow afternoon." She smiled.

"Can't wait!" He smiled back.

"What about music? DJ or band?" She asked him.

"What's the difference?" he asked her with a frown, not sure as to what a DJ was.

"A band is made of several people who play music, they don't always know the musics you want to listen to or dance to and their version of it can be personal. A DJ is a person who basically put on CD's of the music we want."

"Like a human Jukebox?"

"Kind of." She nodded.

"I'd say DJ then. It's easier, isn't it?"

"You're right. I guess we'll have to chose one. Henry mentioned a friend of his at school who does it. Maybe we could talk to him, give him a chance. It'll be easier than to hire someone from outside of town."

"Why not." Killian nodded.

"Well, I think that's pretty much everything. The invitations have been sent and everything else is done."

"How about the something new, old, borrowed and Blue?" He asked her.

"The dress is new and mom said she was taking care of the rest. I think the something old will be her mother's Tiara. there's a blue stone on it so it'll work for both." Emma smiled.

"Perfect. I can't wait to marry you, love."

"Me too. It's going to be a perfect day. Our perfect day." She smiled before they exchanged a kiss.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Next chapter is "Cold Feet".**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	8. Cold feet

**_Cold Feet_**

* * *

The ceremony was only a day away and the guests that were coming from other realms were already in town. Elsa was staying with Emma while Killian, eager to follow traditions, was staying on the Jolly Roger until they were married. Killian also had visitors on the Jolly Roger. Indeed, Nemo and his crew had arrived so Liam decided to spend some time with his big brother before he got married, even though he could have stayed on his submarine like the rest of his crew.

Everything was taking shape and everyone was pretty excited.

"Hum... Elsa? Did you just do something magical? Like, maybe to my feet or in their general direction?" Emma asked Elsa from her bedroom while Elsa was in the kitchen.

Immediately, Elsa ran upstairs.

"I didn't use any magic. What's wrong?" Elsa asked from her position behind the door.

"Come in and see for yourself..." Emma replied with a frown.

When Elsa entered the room, she saw that Emma's feet were trapped in a large block of ice.

"How did this happen?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"I have no idea. My feet were fine when I woke up. Then I sat up in bed, happy that it was my wedding day, and I was about to put my slippers on when they started feeling really cold. I tried rubbing them but all of the sudden this large block of ice appeared. I can't use my magic on it." Emma explained, starting to panic.

"Relax, I'll try to use mine. We'll find a solution." Elsa did her best to reassure her friend and used all the magic she could find in her to try and free her friend.

"It's not working." Elsa stated with a frown.

"Maybe we can use knives from the kitchen to try and break it." Emma suggested and Elsa rushed to get a couple.

Unfortunately, it didn't work either.

"Do you want me to call someone? Who else could help for this?" Elsa asked her panicking friend.

"I have no idea... Let's call my mom, ask her to bring a fairy, maybe their magic will work."

Emma got her cellphone and called her mother, explaining quickly what was going on and asking her to bring a fairy and Gold, just in case.

"She'll be there soon." Emma informed her friend.

"I'll wait downstairs for them. Maybe they'll be able to help you get downstairs." Elsa told her with a smile.

"Bring some hot coffee on your way up, please, it's starting to feel really cold in here." Emma asked and her friend nodded, eager to help.

Less than 10 minutes later, Snow and Charming were there along with the Blue fairy and Gold. Emma's bedroom was starting to feel very small so Gold used magic to get Emma in her living room.

"My magic isn't working either, it's really strange." Blue frowned.

"Mine either. I've never seen anything like it." Gold added, unhappy about not being able to help.

"Are you, by any chance... I mean, maybe the block of ice around your feet is a sign of you getting the proverbial _cold feet_?" Snow asked her daughter, concerned.

"No! Not at all! I thought about it too when my magic didn't work but I'm sure of my decision. I want to marry Hook, we have true love and we'll be happy together for the rest of our lives. I don't have cold feet! Not in the emotional way anyway." Emma assured them.

"Maybe we could try combining our magics and breaking it with knives?" Elsa suggested.

"Worth a try." Gold nodded before David had to leave the room to answer his phone.

He came back a few minutes later, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, David?" Snow asked him.

"This was Henry. He's on the Jolly Roger with Hook and Liam. Hook's feet are also trapped in a large bock of ice. They've tried melting it and breaking it to no use. I told him that Emma had the same problem and that we'd tell him as soon as we found a solution." David replied.

"Maybe I should go and see if it's the same magic that's blocking his feet." Gold suggested.

"I'll go with you." Blue offered and they both disappeared in a cloud of magic.

.

"Grandpa? Did you find a way to get rid of it?" Henry asked his magical grandfather eagerly.

"No, we came to see if it was the same magic that blocked the two of them." Gold replied kindly.

"Elsa's magic isn't working either?" Henry asked them as they entered the Captain's quarters.

"No. We even tried combining all of our magics but it didn't work either." Gold replied.

"We haven't tried anything magical, just to break it and melt it but it just comes back." Hook informed them.

"It's the same kind of magic but I've never seen it before today." Blue frowned, concerned.

"I suppose you're not getting cold feet either? I mean, you're not doubting getting married, are you?" Blue asked the pirate.

"Of course not!" Hook assured her.

"Emma neither... But then... How do we fix this?" Gold wondered.

"Maybe they just need to assure each other that they don't have cold feet? That they do want to get married? Or they could try True Love's kiss." Henry suggested.

"Worth a try." Blue nodded.

"I'm not supposed to see her before the ceremony, it's bad luck!" Hook complained.

"Then I suggest you close you eyes, Captain." Gold told him before he left and came back using magic with Emma.

"I do want to get married, I'm not second thinking it!" Emma assured them as soon as she arrived.

"Neither am I. I want to marry you more than I've ever wanted anything." Killian replied, his eyes still closed.

"Try kissing." Henry added.

Emma bent down and she kissed her pirate fiancé. Only seconds into the kiss, the ice melted and left their feet free.

"Great! now back to your preparations!" Blue smiled, leaving while Gold transported Emma back home.

"I'd still like to know who did this and how." Emma frowned when she got home.

"So would I, it's incredible magic. I think i'm going to research it." Gold told her with a smile before he left to go back home to his wife and son.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **Review please?**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


	9. The ceremony

**_The ceremony_**

* * *

The big moment was finally here and the entire town was eager for it. Emma, Princess and savior, their sheriff and hero, the one they all owed their happy endings to, was getting married to Captain Hook, a reformed villain who had proved time and time again that he was now one of the good guys and who was living proof that it was never too late to change and become good. Everyone wanted to witness her own happy ending, a well deserved one after so many years alone and fighting for other's happiness.

The ceremony took place outside, in the park, and everything was beautifully decorated. The fairies had used their magic to make flowers appear everywhere and the sight was simply enchanting, magical. Everyone who stepped into the park felt like they had stepped in another realm, a much prettier one.

Emma was getting ready with her mother and her friends in the town's hall while Hook was already dressed and on his way to the ceremony, along with his brother, David and Henry. Baby Neal was with them, happy with all the excitement around him.

"You don't seem nervous. I remember when I married Snow, I was nervous." David noticed.

"You had an Evil Queen trying to kill you and your wife to be, we don't." Killian replied with a smile.

"True, and even better, you have the Evil Queen on your side." Henry smiled.

"With all the heroes and reformed villains assembled for the ceremony, I doubt anyone is going to try anything. It would be suicide." Liam argued with a smile.

"I'd still like to know who cursed your feet cold." David insisted.

"Grandpa said he was looking into it with Belle but so far they haven't found anything." Henry reassured him.

"If even the Dark One is on our side, nothing will stop this from happening." Killian nodded happily.

The men quickly arrived where the ceremony was going to take place and made sure everything was organized the way it should be.

"Snow just texted me, they're on their way." David commented.

"Right on time." Henry smiled.

.

When Emma arrived, she could see that all the guests were already present, her future husband was waiting for her next to Archie, her father waited for her at the beginning of the aisle. Killian's best men were lined up, waiting for her Bridesmaids to walk together and take their places.

Snow kissed her daughter and went to take her place, then the bridesmaids and the best men walked together to take their places. While they walked, Emma couldn't help but notice that Elsa and Liam, Killian's little brother, were eyeing each other in a very interested way.

After them, a beautifully dressed Alexandra, daughter of Cinderella, fulfilled her role of flower-girl perfectly. The little princess knew that people were watching her and she enjoyed it. She walked slowly, dropping flower petals very carefully all the way until she found herself in front of Killian. Once there, she smiled, turned around to wave happily at everyone before she joined her proud parents, happy to have fulfilled her job so well.

Once Alexandra was sitting, David told Neal that he could go and walk the rings up front and, trying his best, the little boy walked carefully to his mother, paying attention not to drop the little cushion with the rings that his big sister had given him. Snow kneeled and encouraged her son. Once he arrived, she congratulated him and sat him down, making sure he kept the rings until they were needed.

"Ready?" David asked Emma.

"As I'll ever be. Don't let me fall down though, I'm not too comfortable in these shoes, I don't trust them." She whispered back.

"Why didn't you wear others then?" he asked her.

"Mom insisted." Emma replied with a small smile.

"Well, you look beautiful. Come on, let's get you married to your pirate." David told her before he kissed her forehead and escorted her slowly to her future husband.

David walked slowly, he wanted to enjoy this moment while it lasted. He had missed a lot with Emma, he never got to escort her to a ball, never got to chaperon her first date or to teach her how to walk. Of course he knew that it was for the best, but this was something he wanted to enjoy and remember for the rest of his life, the moment when he walked his daughter to her husband and witnessed her happy ending, finally.

"You look beautiful love." Killian whispered once Emma was standing in front of him.

"Take care of her." David told Killian before he shook his hand, kissed his daughter once more and went to sit with his son and his wife.

"Always" Killian promised.

And then the ceremony started. It was a traditional ceremony, with no special modification. Still, it was a very moving ceremony, because it was True Love finally getting married, because it was full of happiness, new beginnings and promises for those who didn't get their own yet.

When the time came for Archie to ask if anyone had something to say to object to this wedding, Emma and Killian still tensed a bit, though nobody noticed. They had tried to ignore it but the fact that nobody knew who had cursed their feet worried them a bit. Though they relaxed when nobody spoke, not noticing that Regina and Gold had turned around and glared at the assembly, daring everyone to speak and cross them.

Finally, Archie spoke the words everyone was waiting for, especially the newly weds:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride."

Everyone erupted in cheers when Killian and Emma kissed. Their first kiss as a married couple was sweet and full of love and promises for the future, their happy future.

"I present you with Emma and Killian Swan - Jones." Archie declared formally, with a bright happy smile on his face.

That's when everyone come to hug and congratulate the couple, who made sure to still hold each other's hands, not wanted to part yet.

"Now to the party!" Grumpy exclaimed, eager to eat, drink and dance with everyone else.

* * *

 **Next is the party, I hope you still liked it**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. The party

**_The party_**

* * *

Everyone left the park and made their way to the town's hall that had been set up and decorated to hold the party. The food was already placed, with spells to keep it warm and fresh. Everyone's assigned seat had been carefully thought out and when Emma and Killian made their entrance, everyone cheered for them once more.

Emma hadn't seen the room after it was decorated and she took a minute to take it all in. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Your mother outdid herself here." Killian commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Emma smiled.

Before they started eating and dancing, the couple took the time to speak with everyone, to receive gifts and congratulations from everyone. It took a while but they were so happy that they didn't see time passing. When it was finally time to eat, they started with toasts. David and Snow each spoke, telling everyone how grateful and happy they were for this day and this happiness. Then Regina spoke and thanked Emma for defeating her, the Evil Queen, in the best way possible: by making her a member of her family.

After that, August spoke, telling Emma how proud he was of her evolution in life, how grateful he was to be her friend and to have been able to witness this beautiful and happy day. Henry spoke too, officially welcoming Killian in the family. Some speeches were shorter than others but a lot of people wanted a chance to speak and they all got it. Smee also spoke on behalf of the rest of the crew, telling Hook how happy they all were that he got to find happiness after everything he's been through in his life.

"Are you okay love?" Killian asked his new wife as they were getting their food.

"Of course, I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life." Emma smiled, kissing him.

"You deserve it." he smiled, kissing her back.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I have you, Henry, my brother, all of our friends, how could I not be happy?" he told her.

"I didn't think I could ever be this happy." Emma told him as they went back to their seats.

"Me neither, but I am, because of you." He smiled.

.

They all ate joyfully and, when they were done, it was time for the couple's first dance. Emma and Killian had chosen the music together, it was sweet and romantic and perfect to dance on for the first time as a married couple. Soon, they were joined by other couples like their parents, the other royal couples of the town like Aurora and Philippe, Anna and Kristoff or Cinderella and her husband. Emma smiled when she saw August's father Marco dancing with Granny and Killian chuckled when Smee gathered the courage to ask Elsa for a dance. The Queen accepted, happy to dance. Henry also danced with Violette while August asked Lilly for a dance. On the corner of her eyes, Emma could see Red dancing with Dorothy.

At first she had fear there would be trouble because of Zelena's presence but the previously wicked witch took the high road, went to see Dorothy and apologized for everything she had done to her in the past. She had been forgiven and Dorothy had even held baby Robin a little.

All in all it was going pretty well.

"Hey mom, Elsa made an ice skating ring for the kids outside, you should come and see, it's so cool!" Henry told Emma who smiled and followed him while Killian danced with Snow and her father with Regina.

"Well, it's not everyday that you get to ice skate outside in the middle of summer, I'm sure they love it." Emma smiled, watching all the children playing happily on the ice.

"Hey Emma! I hope you don't mind, little Alexandra asked and the other seem interested as well..." Elsa told her friend when she arrived.

"Of course not, I know you're making sure they don't get hurt and this way they have fun too without being in their parent's legs." Emma smiled.

"What about you, are you having fun?" Elsa asked her.

"Of course, this is the best day of my life yet." She smiled brightly.

"I can see that. I hope I'll find that too some day." Elsa sighted.

"I'm sure you will." Emma replied before she hugged her friend and went back inside to find her husband.

.

A while later, Emma was back in her husband's arms, laughing at a story Smee was telling them. She could see that everyone was having fun. Elsa had shared over 4 dances with Killian's younger brother Liam and she could see that he was getting along well with her friend. Captain Nemo might lose his first mate soon.

"Emma, honey, it's almost time for you to throw the bouquet." Snow reminded her daughter.

"Alright, let's assemble the ladies." Emma nodded while her mother announced to everyone that the newlyweds were about to leave soon and that it was time for Emma to throw her bouquet.

All the single women assembled together and, when Emma throw the flowers, she hoped it wouldn't cause a fight like it sometimes did in movies. As soon as it was thrown, she turned around to see who would catch it. She watched Regina almost caught it but accidentally sent it back up, then Mulan saw it coming her way and, not wanting it, hit it back up. The bouquet flew a bit more before it bounced on Elsa's head and fell in Lilly's hands.

Emma smiled at her old friend and kissed Killian.

After that, Emma and Killian had to make another tour of the room, to thank everyone for coming and to say goodbye before they left for their honeymoon trip around the realms.

* * *

 **Just 2 more chapters, the honeymoon, where they might meet someone that could create trouble, and then the back to reality chapter.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Honeymoon

**_Honeymoon_**

 _This chapter will be extra-long, because they have a lot to do on their honeymoon ;-)There will be spoilers to the actual season with wish realm hook and his daughter (I took some liberty with it). I could have divided it into two parts, but I decided to leave it whole._

* * *

Emma didn't change after the party. She had everything she'd need on the Jolly Roger, her bags had been carried there earlier, and she didn't want to risk anything interrupting her well deserved vacation with her husband. She was sure that if she stopped on her way to the Jolly Roger, something would happen to delay them. A portal opening, an evil Witch or fairy or monster of some sort. She didn't want that. Plus, she knew that Killian would love to take it off her on his own, in the privacy of his, now their, cabin and she, too, was looking forward to it.

"Don't forget to use the mirrors to give us news once in a while." Snow insisted.

"Of course. Don't worry, mom. We'll keep in touch and tell you how everything is going." Emma nodded before she hugged her mother.

As a wedding gift, Gold had enchanted several mirrors for the couple of their family, this way, they'd be able to stay in touch through the different realms and reassure their loved ones.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be fine, you just have to enjoy your time off." Henry told his mother.

"And if you find trouble on the way, call and we'll help any way we can." Regina added with a smile.

Besides her son and parents, Regina, Elsa, Zelena, Liam and Smee had come to see them off. Emma noticed that Elsa was standing very close to Liam and she wouldn't be surprised to learn that he'd visit her often in the future.

"Where's your first stop?" Regina asked Emma and Killian.

"Since Aladdin and Jasmin couldn't make it, we'll visit them first, then Ariel and Eric. After that we'll see Elsa back in Arendelle, probably in a couple of weeks." Emma replied.

"I'll see you there then, brother." Liam told Killian who smiled and lifted an eyebrow interrogatively.

"Liam has kindly offered to sail Anna, Kristoff and I back to Arendelle in his submarine. It's new to us, I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun. They're taking the long way just for us, it's going to be fun!" Elsa smiled.

"You'll tell me all about it when we see each other, then." Emma smiled at her friend before Killian lifted her in his arms and carried his new bride on his ship, following tradition.

Emma chuckled because it reminded her of their adventure in the past, when a drunk Hook had carried her on the ship and mispronounced its name. The couple waved at their friends and family and sailed the ship away. When they were far enough from the town, Emma used the wand and sent them off through a portal, where they let the ship sail in the right direction thanks to Emma's magic while they enjoyed their first night as a married couple.

Emma and Killian stayed a few days in Agrabah, enjoying their friends, the sights and the sun. After that, they sailed to Eric's kingdom and spent a few days with Eric and Ariel, visiting the land and sailing with the couple.

After that, they sailed to Arendelle, where it was spring. There, they weren't surprised to see the Nautilus and, as soon as they arrived, Elsa welcomed them with a small party.

"You and Liam seem to be getting along well." Emma told her friend a few hours later while Killian was talking with Captain Nemo and a few of his men.

"Yes, he's very nice. He has to leave soon but they'll be back in less than a month. I... Spending time with him makes me very happy." Elsa smiled shyly.

"I'm very happy for you, Elsa. For you and Liam. You both deserve to be happy." Emma smiled.

"Let's not go too fast though. I'm the Queen, so I have to be careful. I can't take the risk of being with someone who'll break my heart..." She replied.

"I know. But listen to your heart, it's the most important thing I've learned since finding my parents." Emma insisted and Elsa nodded.

"I'm glad we met, Emma."

"Even if it meant you were trapped in that urn for so long?" Emma asked her, amused.

"Of course. Even then. It was all worth it." Elsa smiled.

"Me too." Emma smiled, sincere.

.

Emma and Killian stayed a little over a week in Arendelle. Elsa introduced Emma to the rock trolls and took the couple on a tour of her kingdom before they left. She had even organized a ball in honor of the couple.

"Where to now?" Emma asked Killian.

"There's a realm I've heard of and was never able to see, how about we go there?" he suggested and so, after he told her what he knew about it, they went there.

Emma and Killian sailed on the coast of beautiful places and went to shop in many different towns until, one day, as they ate in a local restaurant, dressed according to the local costumes, Emma saw someone she didn't think she'd see again.

"Princess Emma!" The older, more intoxicated and fatter version of her husband exclaimed.

"Wish realm Hook!" Emma exclaimed.

"That's me? No wonder you wanted me to cut back on the rum and cake." Killian asked, shocked at what he was seeing.

"You married my younger self? I knew there was something between us." Wish realm Hook joked.

"I didn't see another Jolly Roger around... What are you doing here?" Emma asked him while Killian dropped his glass of rum back on the table before he had even drank from it.

"I left the Jolly Roger to Smee a long time ago, Love. It was quite a surprise to him and the crew when you made me reappear on it." Old Hook told her.

"Why would you do that?" Emma's husband asked, curious.

Of course he had, too, given up the Jolly Roger a few times for Emma but since this Hook seemed to be alone, he doubted he had done it out of love.

"It's a long story." Old Hook replied and he seemed suddenly more serious, even a bit sad.

"Why don't you sit with us and tell us? We have time to spare. We're in the third week of our honeymoon." Emma offered.

"Are you sure? It's not a story that's usually fit for a happy honeymoon." Old Hook asked.

"Of course. Tell us." Killian nodded, pulling out a chair and, when the waitress arrived, he made Emma chuckle when he ordered a simple salad and water, after giving his older version another look.

"A long time ago, I was about to leave what you call the wish realm. The Evil Queen was seeking passage out of the realm, because your parents wanted her dead. To pay for her way, she told me of a tower were I'd find a witch that'd be able to give me magic strong enough to get my revenge. I went there and it's a bit of a long story there because she pretended to be a princess trapped here by the witch. We talked and she sent me to get a magical flower. She needed it but there would be enough magic left for me. I got it and took it back to her. There, things got a bit... heated if you know what I mean." Old Hook told them.

"You had sex." Emma stated and the old pirate nodded while her husband held her hand.

"The next morning, there was a baby in the tower with us, a newborn baby. She had used the flower's power to make it much quicker that nature wants it. She revealed that she was the witch and that she needed someone who shared her blood to stay in the tower in order to leave it. She was going to leave that innocent baby girl, my baby girl, all alone there. She gave me my half of the flower though, told me her name was Gothel and then she left, not caring about what would happen next. I went back to my ship, told Smee that he could have it and I went back to the tower to raise my baby girl. I named her after my mother, Alice." Old Hook told them, looking even sadder than before.

"I always loved that name." Killian nodded.

"Something tells me that this tale doesn't have a happy ending..." Emma frowned.

"Not really, no. I'll spare you the details. With time, I found a way to allow her to leave the tower. I believed it, I was so sure that this was it... But it cursed our hearts. We can't be close to each other or my heart is in terrible pain and, if it lasts too long, I die. I was willing to suffer through it, I figured I could endure it a little bit every day but she felt guilty about it and left to protect me. I never found out where she went and, with time, i'm ashamed to say that I've given up on looking for a way to free us from this curse." Old Killian really looked sad now.

"I'm so sorry..." Emma whispered.

"There has to be something we can do to help you find her." Killian offered.

"Why would you do that?" Old Hook asked them.

"Because that's what we do. I'm the savior, I give people their happy endings back. Do you have something of hers I could use to track her with my magic?" Emma asked him.

"Yes, this chess piece. She used to love playing with me. We played every day..." he nodded.

"Alright, why don't we go back to my Jolly Roger and look for Alice, then?" Killian suggested.

"There's still the matter of the curse that's keeping us appart." Old Hook told them.

"We'll call our friends back home and between all of us, I'm sure we'll find a safe way to break it. I mean, I'd be surprised if the fairies, the Dark One, the wicked witch and the Evil Queen can't find a solution together." Emma smiled enthusiastically.

Filled with new hope, Old Hook followed Emma and his younger self to the Jolly Roger where she used a large mirror to call her son. She asked Henry to assemble Gold, Regina, the Blue Fairy and Zelena as soon as possible and to call her back once they were all there, adding that Maleficent would probably be able to help as well. They called back less than an hour later and Emma explained the situation quickly before she left Old Hook to explain how he had gotten his daughter out of the tower and how the curse was placed. Speaking peacefully to the Dark One was strange to him but he could see that the man wasn't the same as the one he had tried to hunt down for a long time.

They talked for a long time, discussing possibilities until they managed to find a potion that would work.

"We'll make it here and send it to you as soon as it's done." Gold promised.

"Thank you, really." Old Hook told them.

"I told you they'd help and that we'd find a solution quickly enough." Emma smiled while her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind, stating his claim in the process.

The three of them received the potion just in time to sail away and find Alice.

"What's this land?" Emma asked once they crossed the portal.

"Wonderland." Her husband replied.

"Well, that's perfect! Wasn't it on the list of places you wanted to show me during this honeymoon?" Emma asked him.

"Of course." He smiled back at her.

"Wonderland... I hope she's okay... This place can be... tricky." Old Hook sighted.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's your daughter, so it means she's resourceful and strong. A survivor. We'll find her and you'll be reunited." Emma smiled.

They left the ship and followed the enchanted chess piece through Wonderland. They met some people, asked if they were going the right way. Some people had no idea who Alice was but others were helpful enough.

After walking almost all day, they ended up in front of a little house, very colorful and looking peaceful. A tea party seemed to have been set up and abandoned a long time ago on the garden table.

"Go ahead, knock. We'll wait here for you." Emma smiled.

Killian and her had gathered a few magical ingredient that only grew here in Wonderland on the way, just in case they ever needed them back home and they watched happily as Old Hook knocked on the door.

When it opened, a young woman, or more like a teenage girl really, opened the door and had a bright smile on her face the moment she saw her father. Then, she frowned and stepped back, afraid.

"You shouldn't have come papa." She shook her head.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'm cured. You won't hurt me. I also have a dose of the cure for you, to make sure it lasts." he assured her, handing her the vial.

Careful, she took it, drank it and, once that was done, she jumped in her father's arms, happy to be reunited with him.

After that, Killian and Emma stayed with the father daughter duo for the night, sharing a happy feast with them and the few friends Alice had made in this realm, leaving in the morning to slowly make their way back home after giving them an enchanted mirror and making them promise to call if they needed help.

* * *

 **It was longer than usual, but the wish realm Hook inspiration made it this way.**

 **Review please?**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


	12. Back to reality

**_Back to Reality_**

* * *

After leaving Wonderland, happy and proud to have reunited a Father with his daughter and to have given them their happy endings, the happy couple slowly made their way back to their own realm, to see their own family and to get back to reality. Before they went home though, they made a quick stop in the Enchanted Forest to check on Robin and the Evil Queen, to make sure they were happy and that things were going well for them. After all, the Evil Queen had risked her life to give her parents and friends time to get to her for the final battle.

They didn't stay long though, after congratulating them on their engagement and giving the Queen recent pictures of Henry and a mirror to contact him if she wanted, they finally took a portal back home, eager to see their friends and family again and to tell them all about their travels, the friends they had met up with and the new friends they had made.

When the Jolly Roger entered Storybrooke again, their friends and family were waiting for them with a large "Welcome Back" banner.

"I can't believe our honeymoon is already over... I didn't see time pass." Emma told him.

"I know, me neither, but we had fun." he smiled.

"Yes, we did. We had a lot of fun." She replied, thinking especially about all the time they had spent in their bed, before they left the ship to hug their families.

They went to eat all together at Granny's and, there, Emma and Killian told everyone what they had seen and done during their honeymoon.

"And after seeing his older self from the wish Realm, Killian stopped drinking rum and he started exercising. He even immediately ordered a salad for his lunch." Emma told Regina with a chuckle.

"Can you blame me? I don't want to end up like him!" Killian argued.

"You won't. He was driven to this by sadness and loss. I already told you that you didn't have to worry." Emma told him.

"I know, Love, but I'm still going to be more careful. For me and for you." Killian winked at her, making Henry chuckle.

"Are they ever going to visit us? Alice and Old Hook?" Henry asked.

"Maybe, who knows? What matters now is that they're back together and happy." Emma smiled.

"Anyway, the two of you look happy, that's what's important." Snow smiled.

"Yes, we are." Emma nodded.

"And tomorrow, back to work." David told her.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I'm looking forward to it. A new normal." Killian smiled.

The evening went well and they all ended up going back home. Killian made sure to carry Emma to enter their house and they settled back in, still a bit in their honeymoon bubble.

During dinner, they had given their friends and family the few presents they had brought back from their trips. It wasn't much, most realms didn't have souvenir shops, but they still managed to find a little something for everyone. Gold was especially happy to get a rare and powerful plant that they had brought back for him.

.

The next morning, Henry came over from Regina's house before school to have breakfast with his mother and new step father. Then, they dropped him off at school and went to the station, ready to get back to their normal everyday lives, as a married couple.

That day, Emma had lunch with Lilly while Killian had lunch with Smee and, after work, they went home with Henry, cooked dinner together, and watched a movie, all three of them, as a family.

"So, is it too soon for me to ask when you'll start working on a baby sibling for me?" Henry asked them at the end of the movie.

"We're working on it, kid." Emma smiled.

"Good, because I want a little brother or a little sister before I'm done with high school." He insisted.

"What, you're going to start an Operation Swan-Jones baby?" Killian asked Henry with an amused smile.

"Operation Captain Savior baby sounds better, doesn't it?" Emma added, amused.

"Operation Mini Captain Swan. I thought about it, but there's not much I could do to help." Henry winked at them, making Emma blush and Killian chuckle.

.

Emma and Killian's first week back went by without any major problem. Of course it was weird sometimes not being all alone together all the time, they had gotten used to it quite fast, but they had all night together and they enjoyed being in each others arms. They managed to find the perfect balance in their life between work, friends, magical problems and family.

They knew that if they spent all day together, at work and at home, things could get hard after a time so they took turn going on patrol and made a point in eating lunch with other people at least 2 a week, if not more.

As for the baby sibling they had promised Henry with, they were more than happy to work on it, eager to create a little life of their own.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this little Christmas present from me to you. I'm sorry this chapter is the shortest, but it's Christmas Eve and this time you have more time for your family ;-)**

 **Don't forget to leave me one last review**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
